Look to Your Right
by Red Addiction
Summary: Yaiba loves Rom and he's tired of being ignored. Rom's focus on Shu Zo is blinding him to what's right beside him. The only person who Yaiba can talk freely to about these feelings is Aion.


Yaiba sprawled across the floor looking up at the ceiling while Aion sat on his bed with his back against the wall.

"All Rom's concerned about is Shu Zo. Why do I have to love him so much?" Yaiba crossed his arms. "Yaiba you need to tell him how you feel keeping it in isn't doing you any good. Rom is worse than me and Crow were before we started dating." Aion swept his hair over his shoulder and began to absentmindedly braid it.

"You know how awkward I am. I can't tell him besides he probably doesn't feel the same." Yaiba sighed. "You'd be surprised. All you have to do is tell him how you feel and whatever happens happens." Aion leaned forward to look at Yaiba.

"What about the band?" Yaiba sat up. "Don't worry about the band. I promise the band will stay together if he doesn't feel the same and we'll get through this." Aion cupped Yaiba's cheeks.

"You make a really good therapist you know." Yaiba smiled at Aion. "I know. Now tell him or I'll tell him for you." Aion kissed Yaiba's forehead.

"I'll try but you know me." Yaiba stood up. "I do indeed." Aion lay on the bed while Yaiba left.

"How'd todays therapy session go?" Crow walked in and lay down on top of Aion. "It went well. He'll tell him sooner or later." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow. "As awkward as he is I know he will." Crow rubbed his head against Aion's chest.

Yaiba stood behind Rom who was looking very distracted. "Uhm Rom." Yaiba said quietly. "Hmm?" Rom turned around.

"What's on your mind?" Yaiba walked beside Rom. "Oh it's just Shu Zo what is he doing letting Arcareafact take the ranking." Rom sighed. Yaiba's face fell.

"What is it?" Rom noticed the change. "Rom do you love Shu Zo?" Yaiba looked down.

"What's this about?" Rom rested his hands on Yaiba's shoulders. "Just answer me. Do you love Shu Zo?" Yaiba looked up at Rom tears forming in his honey eyes.

"I still care about him yes. Yaiba what is it?" Rom looked at Yaiba concerned. "I thought so." Yaiba shrugged Rom off and spun on his heel.

"Yaiba what's wrong?" Rom grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong? How have you never noticed? I love you Rom! While you've concerned yourself about Shu Zo I've been right here! All I want is for you to be happy and I want you to know I love you! I just can't believe you've never noticed." Yaiba spun around tears in his eyes. He ran into the building and it started raining.

Yaiba ran straight to his room and flopped on the bed. "I see you told him." Aion said gently as he sat down next to a sobbing Yaiba. Yaiba continued to sob. Aion removed Yaiba's glasses. "Let's try not to break these." He put them on the bed stand and started rubbing Yaiba's back as Yaiba continued to sob.

Crow stood outside listening to Yaiba's sobbing and Aion's calming words. "Can I talk to him?" Rom walked over to him absolutely drenched and looking like he was about to cry himself. Crow opened the door and nodded to Aion. Aion stood up gently after kissing the top of Yaiba's head. "Good luck." Crow whispered as Rom walked in and gently shut the door.

"Yaiba." Rom said gently as he stood by the door. Yaiba didn't answer but he did stop sobbing. The bed shifted as Rom sat down. "I'm sorry that I didn't know how you felt. I was too caught up in my feelings for Shu but Yaiba I want you to know that I love you too. I was too blind to my feelings and confused about them until you helped me figure it out." Rom stood up. Yaiba grabbed his wrist.

"Do you really?" Yaiba looked at Rom with glistening eyes. "Yes I do and i'm sorry that I made you cry." Rom pulled Yaiba into his arms.

"Rom." Yaiba cried into Rom's shoulder. "Don't cry on me or else you'll make me cry." Rom lifted Yaiba's chin and kissed him gently.

"I love you." Yaiba wrapped his arms around Rom. "I know you do and I love you just as much as you love me." Rom wrapped his arms around Yaiba in return.

"Yes!" Crow and Aion yelled outside the door. "About time." They threw the door open and hugged the other two.

Rom sighed and let them hug them although he was only focused on Yaiba and Yaiba alone. Rom looked at his adorable dork of a boyfriend. God did Rom love Yaiba although it took him forever he really did. "I love you." Rom whispered into Yaiba's ears causing the fox to blush.

"Let's go get ramen!" Crow yelled excitedly. "Our treat." Aion smiled and wrapped his arms around Rom and Yaiba's shoulders. Rom looked at Yaiba who just nodded. "Alright." Rom grinned. Crow and Aion went ahead allowing Rom and Yaiba to have some time alone.

"Rom can I hold your hand hence?" Yaiba looked at Rom sheepishly. "Of course." Rom reached for Yaiba's hand and walked nearer to him.

"This is nice." Yaiba said after a few quiet moments. Rom hummed in agreement.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Crow shouted and waved at them. "We're coming!" Rom yelled back. "Let's go." He held Yaiba's hand tight and began to run. Soon they caught up with Aion and Crow and enjoyed their ramen.


End file.
